


The Senior Year Effect

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year changes everything. It can bring people together and pull people apart. It even has the power to make people do crazy things because, really, what do you have to lose when next year you're all going to different colleges?</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>A Rangers AU where they're in their Senior year of High School and things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I actually think I may be able to do my ideas justice on. This is chapter one of a number that will be determined later when I finish planning the chapters out. I don't know when I will update but I will try to do it as regularly as I can while still having them be good quality. Hope you guys enjoy and please give me feedback! This is the first AU I'm writing!

“Are you almost ready?” Ryan whined from the other side of the door. “I have to meet Derek before the first bell in the locker room.”

Hank rolled his eyes as he finished perfecting his hair. “Could you be any more impatient, McDonagh? It’s not like you two didn’t spend every waking second together this summer, I think you can be a few minutes late.”

“And I think you could hurry up. You’ve been in there for over an hour! I don’t think I know any other guy who puts this much effort into an outfit for the first day back to school. Why can’t you be like the rest of them and just throw on whatever smells clean?” He complained.

“First of all that’s quick for me!” Hank defended as he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, Ryan immediately on his heels. “Secondly, it’s the first day of our _senior year_ , I want to look perfect. I do have a reputation to hold up.”

“You always look perfect, it’s your trademark, everyone knows that. One day wouldn’t kill you. Now can we go? We still have to pick up Kreider and Hayes and it’s already 30 minutes until school starts.” Ryan pleaded, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Well someone is in a very big rush to make out with his boyfriend after everyone on the team leaves.” Hank told him with a smirk as Ryan blushed. “Don’t worry it only takes about 5 minutes to get those two and another 10 minutes to get to the school. You’ll have plenty of time. Come on let’s go.”

“You’re just jealous I have a boyfriend to make out with.” Ryan muttered, leading the way out of the house to the car.

//

“Can you believe it’s our senior year, Marc?” Cam asked as he pulled into his parking space.

“Feels like just yesterday we were Freshmen trying to find our way around the school, now we’re the top dogs.” Marc told him with a smile that soon faltered. “And look, the top of the top dogs are walking in now…”

Looking over towards the main entrance to the school, Cam caught sight of Henrik, Kevin, Ryan, and Chris all walking in together, laughing at who knows what. 

Ever since Freshmen year Marc had been head over heels for Henrik “perfect hair” Lundqvist, even if he was way out of his league, which his brothers liked to point out to him 24/7. Cam was the only one who really understood his struggle because, well, he was in the same position too, falling for none other than Chris “smarter and hotter than half the school” Kreider. Both had everyone in the school practically groveling at their feet, which made Cam and Marc fade even more into the background, never even noticed by either of them in the past 3 years. What would make this final one any different?

“You have your plan making face on… why do you have your plan making face on?” Marc asked his friend, eyes widening.

“We should do something to make them notice us...” Cam suggested, smiling his big goofy smile.

“Like what? What could we possibly do to make the most popular guys in school notice two nobodies like us?” He questioned.

“We could always try to talk to them…” Cam shrugged. 

“Yeah, and get laughed at to our faces? Great plan! I’d rather just admire from afar for another year and then go off to college.” Marc told him. “Look we better go. Classes are going to start soon and I don’t want to be late.”

“It’s our senior year, what do we have to lose? At least think about it!” Cam protested, following Marc into the building.

//

“Good morning, handsome.” Ryan was greeted by as he walked into the locker room, his eyes automatically covered by his boyfriend’s hands.

“Good morning to you too.” He replied with a smile as Derek uncovered his eyes, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I got you something,” Derek told him, holding up a coffee and a doughnut. “I know it’s not the healthiest thing, but I figured you probably forgot to grab something for breakfast on your way this morning as per usual.”

“Oh my gosh I love you.” Ryan gushed, immediately taking a huge bite of the doughnut and practically chugging the coffee. “You know me so well.”

“Well I’d hope so since we’ve been dating for basically a year and a half.” Derek smiled.

“It’s been that long already, really?” He asked through a mouthful of food.

“Yes, now stop talking with your mouth full!” Derek scolded, kissing his cheek as the door slammed to the locker room. Ryan jumped back and blushed, looking at his feet.

“Hey guys! We’re doing conditioning after school today still, right?” One of their teammates asked, walking to his locker to drop off some clothes.

“Ummm… yeah that was the plan last time I checked…” Ryan managed to get out.

“Okay, good, see you guys then!” He called, already walking out the door again.

When Ryan looked back at Derek, he almost winced at the look on his face. It was a mix between seriousness and hurt. Ryan knew that look never meant anything good.

“I was hoping we wouldn’t, but we need to talk again later.” Derek said softly. “I’ll meet you after practice.”

“Der…” Ryan trailed off, but he was already out the door, leaving him alone.

This was definitely not the way he imagined his first day of senior year starting.

//

“Zucca!” Mats heard screamed from down the hallway. His face lit up, already knowing who it was before he even turned to face them.

“Hags! How was Sweden?” He asked, giving him a bro hug.

“It was fun! Would’ve been more fun if you’d joined me though. How was Norway?” Carl asked him.

“Same old, same old.” Mats shrugged, unloading some of his notebooks into his locker. “So where are you headed for 1st period?”

“AP Chemistry with Mr. Tortorella. I hear he likes to yell at his students a lot, so that’ll be a fun class.” He replied.

“No way! I’m in that class too!” Mats exclaimed, his face lighting up.

“Your third wheel has arrived and will be joining you both in that class.” Derick chimed in, wrapping his arms around the other two’s shoulders just as the bell rang.

“And our senior year has officially begun! Let’s go!” Carl ordered, already maneuvering through the crowded hallway.

“He does realize he’s going to get there early and before us, right?” Mats inquired, looking up at Derick.

“He knows he’s got speed on us. Come on.” Derick answered, grabbing a hold of Mats’ arm and started practically dragging him up the stairs to class, like usual.

“So did you end up going to Canada this summer like you planned?” Mats questioned when they finally got to the right level.

“Yeah it was actually really fun.” Derick told him with a smile as they walked into the classroom. As predicted, Carl was already sitting down at a desk with two empty ones surrounding it. Derick took the one behind him and Mats took the one to his left.

This was probably going to be one of his favorite classes this year Mats decided as the late bell rang and the lesson began.


	2. One Month In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally done! Hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think of it!

“What tests do you have today?” Hank asked as they walked down the hallway to their first period classes.

“I have a test in Math this morning and then one in English this afternoon.” Ryan groaned. “Both of which I didn’t study for.”

“Really? That’s not like you… Are you sure you’re okay? You haven’t been acting like yourself for weeks.” He replied, frowning.

“Yeah I’m fine…” Ryan replied before ducking behind him when he saw Derek walking down the hall.

“Stop avoiding him!” Hank hissed. “You’ve been doing this for weeks now! What even happened? Will you just tell me? It’s probably an easy fix.”

“Fine, but you can’t tell anyone.” Ryan pleaded. “He got upset because I jumped away from him when one of our teammates walked into the locker room…” 

“Okay that isn’t too bad, I guess since you guys aren’t…”

“And then he wanted to talk about it and I left before he could say anything after conditioning that day…” He finished.

Hank smacked him in the back of the head, “Are you stupid!? You made it 10 times worse for yourself by avoiding him then! That’s actually the worst thing you could’ve done, McDonagh, I hope you know that!”

“I know, I know. It was a horrible thing to do, I just, I’m already really stressed out and I just can’t add that onto everything right now.” He explained.

“Talk about the wrong way to handle your stress! You’ll be lucky if he even wants to talk to you again!” Hank scolded. “I didn’t think you could screw up this badly! You should know by now that you can’t just avoid your problems and hope they magically disappear!”

“Look, we’ll finish this conversation later, I have to go.” Ryan told him, turning down a different hallway towards his next class.

“What a piece of work.” He muttered and continued on.

//

“I can’t believe we already have a major test!” Carl whined, sitting down at one of the tables in the library.

“It’s an AP course and we’re almost a month in, how can you be that surprised?” Mats asked, sitting down across from him and pulling out his notes.

“But I feel like I know nothing except that if you show up late to that class Tortorella is going to have your head on a stick.” He sighed, pulling out his own notes.

“That’s accurate, I’m shocked nobody’s dropped out in our section yet.” Mats stated, copying over his notes into a different notebook.

“You know, we still need to do at least one prank this year, and out do ourselves from last year.” Carl mentioned.

“What are you suggesting?” Mats questioned. “If it’s what I think you’re suggesting, you’re actually insane.”

“Look, it’s our senior year, we have to go big or go home! This can be how we leave our mark on the school. We should start planning now and hey, why not teach him a lesson of his own?” He said with a smirk. 

“Well, although planning that sounds a lot better than studying, we’ve got a lot of studying to do, come on.” Mats told him, pushing some index cards over to his side of the table. “I’ll make you a deal, if both of us pass this we’ll start planning immediately.”

“Sounds good to me.” Carl replied with a smile before starting to scribble words on the cards.

//

“I’m hearing about trouble in paradise?” Cam asked, bursting into Derek’s house without even knocking. “Is that why you’ve been acting weird this past month?”

“Yeah, boyfriend issues.” Derek replied curtly, not even looking up from his textbook.

“In his defense, everyone’s been acting a little weird, senior year’s been a little weird in general.” Marc chimed in, walking in from the kitchen with 3 bottles of water. “Just spill, Derek.”

“Well it started the first day. Someone almost caught Ryan and I together in the locker room and he jumped away from me and I know I shouldn’t be so upset but it’s just, we talked about coming out to the team and he seemed on board with the whole thing. I think he might be embarrassed that it’s me that he’s with or something like that.” Derek worried, biting his lip.

“I don’t think anyone would be embarrassed to be with you, you’re a great guy, Derek.” Cam assured him. 

“Thanks, I’m just really scared because we haven’t talked since then. He blew me off when I wanted to talk after school that day to discuss things again. I don’t know if we’re going to last until the end of the year, let alone through college at this rate and that terrifies me.” Derek confessed. “I think I may love him and at this point I don’t know what to do, he’s avoiding me and won’t return my texts or calls…”

“It’ll work out, the season’s coming up so he’ll have to talk to you, you guys will get it sorted out, I know you will.” Marc told him calmly.

“I agree with Marc. You guys are meant to be together, it’s just a bump in the road, you guys will get past this.” Cam added.

“Thanks you two, it means a lot.” Derek said with a small smile. 

//

“Who the heck is Cam Talbot?” Chris asked, staring at his phone. Assignments for tutoring finally came out today and he was in charge of helping this person with Spanish.

“Why you asking?” Kevin asked him, walking back to their table with two coffees.

“I got an assignment to tutor him…” Chris explained, reading the assignment over again. “Do you know anything about him by any chance?”

“I know he’s in my Math class. He’s smart and seems cool but he’s pretty quiet though.” Kevin thought about it for a second. “He’s kind of cute; seems to be your type… Hangs out with some Marc kid a lot… Want me to do more research?”

“Is that even a question anymore? You do it every time I get an assignment to tutor someone so I know who I’m dealing with. And what do you mean my type? I don’t have a type.” Chris defended, glaring across the table.

“Sure you don’t, Kreider, sure you don’t.” Kevin laughed, clacking away on his keyboard.

“Kevin! What is that supposed to mean?!” Chris hissed, looking around to make sure he wasn’t making a scene. “Besides, I don’t date the people I tutor.”

“Shhh I’m researching!” He replied, smirking at Chris who was still glaring. “We can discuss this later. You have a lot of homework, why don’t you do it?”

“You’re an ass.” Chris said, giving up on trying to get an actual answer out of him. He pouted before sipping his coffee and going back to his massive pile of homework.


End file.
